Mana's 2017 RTV Retrospective
See Also: Mana's 2015 RTV Retrospective Mana's 2016 RTV Retrospective Shows included: *Big Brother US 19 *Big Brother Canada 5 *Big Brother Brasil 17 *Survivor: Game Changers *Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers *Australian Survivor 2017 *The Amazing Race 29 *The Amazing Race Canada 5 *The Amazing Race China 4 *Masterchef US 8 *Masterchef Canada 4 *Masterchef Brasil 4 *Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 *Project Runway 16 *RuPaul's Drag Race 9 *The Apprentice UK 13 Spawns of Satan '258. Marcos Harter (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 4th Place)' - was an arrogant prick from he start - his relationship with Emilly was insufferable regardless of being problematic or not - so were the fans, especially when they wished for a relationship like that - the perfect abuser cycle of 'affection -> outburst -> apology' nonstop until the last week - berating Emilly on how she was wrong about EVERYTHING - dictating every way Emilly should act in every situation - blaming Emilly for "manipulating Brazil into buying her side of the story" - blaming being a piece of shit on production taking away his meds - making up a fact that Ilmar didn't pay his alimony for some reason ???? - making it all the way to the Final 4 regardless of showing abusive behavior while being backed up by the public - only leaving the competition because police went there to take him out - somehow making into ANOTHER popularity-based reality show in the same year and getting 2nd Odious Ones '257. Bruno Ielo (Big Brother Canada 5 - 9th Place)' - still boring as hell - thought he was right about everything regarding the game - berates people about how to play the game correctly - throws fits and blames other people for not being "rational" when they don't do as he wishes - his bitter ass at jury house - had his tongue more up Kevin's asshole than William Laprise Desbiens could ever dream - him on the jury house judging everything as if he wasn't also a LOSER - acts like he was the one who won BBCan5 - apparently still thinks he's Big Brother know-it-all judging by his social media behavior '256. Luke Toki (Australian Survivor 2017 - 7th Place)' - seemed like he was purposely an asshole just for the sake of it - insufferable manchild behavior - actually comes out on top of the vendetta against Queen Jacqui >:( - nonstop confessional gloating - THE KING OF THE JUNGLE BABY being the most aggravating - just look at that punchable face! - forced "look at me I'm funny" - bloated edit AND screenhogging - how the fuck did it take so long for people to realize he was a threat???? - and he even gets that "feel-good" boot edit? I'm not ready to see him on my screen again ugh '255. Paul Abrahamian (Big Brother US 19 - Runner-up)' - only returnee in a newbie season = red flags - confessional shouter - rigged twist that guaranteed him THREE WEEKS of safety - aforementioned twist giving him exactly what he needed to establishh relationships and not be immediately targeted - CP3-5 every episode - pretty much the entire cast trusted him blindly, leading to an extremely boring season - seriously, the only reason I don't hate him EVEN MORE is that he lost again in the end against Josh of all people <3 '254. Kenneth & Ryan (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 2nd Place)' - BJ & Tyler flashbacks - no really, they're pretty much BJ & Tyler without the brains - rich kids who live "hippie" and "alternative" because they can afford it - ~~ wacky ~~ screenhogs - annoying catchphrase repeated throughout the entire season - some bizarre need for constantly screaming and making noises like cavemen - managed to be dipshits even in their moments of incompetence - had an occasional sobstory about a friend who died while skiing and how they're doing it for him, which made me even more scared they would win - lasted the entire fucking race and ALMOST WON '253. Ben Driebergen (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - Winner)' - I'm all for pettily playing the game because it's hella entertaining, but when the edit is actually on that person's side (disgust) - on the postives: he had like, one episode of relatable, character-driven content. Now... - military - arrogance - acted on personal grudges against people and was still praised - regarded some plans as "not rational" and "emotional" just because it was not what he wanted - lauren rimmer - idol-finding shenanigans that are more ridiculous than Russell Hantz - idol-finding shenanigans resulting in extremely boring, repetitive outcomes - just an overall boring, idol-relying gameplay - constant talk about needing the money for his family (Denise Martin did too, so what?) - playing his second idol before the votes were read even though that goes against the rules (even in the same season!) - doing that and still being treated as a SURVIVOR FIRST!!!! instead of riggage - not only relying on bullshit idols, but relying on a bulshit, conveniently placed F4 twist to win - so pretty much me already not liking him as a character combined with the shitshow that was the last two episodes '252. Matthew Clines (Big Brother 19 - 8th Place)' - pretty much did absolutely nothing the entire season - say what you want about Alex, he was the blindest Paul enabler FOR SURE - the way he pretty much only interacted with Raven was kinda really creepy - seriosuly, he was 99% of the screentime over her, seemed really posessive and weird - even though Jason sux (spoilers!), Matt incoherently shouting at him when he "betrayed" them was really cringeworthy - FECKLESS, only stood up when his demise was inevitable - and not only did he not once direct his anger at Paul, but ANYONE COULD SEE THE OUTCOME OF THAT WEEK FROM MILES AWAY - just his overall stupidity \ blindness to Paul made me angry, I almost put him below Paul himself '251. Kevin Martin (Big Brother Canada 5 - Winner)' - member of the borealliance - got ~blindsided~ out of the borealliance (Ika <3) then became a salty ass - started acting all sanctimonious with Bruno because their obvious pre-game alliance was destroyed (Ika <3) - queerbaiting as strategy - anyone who is karen singbeil's enemy is my enemy - won solely because he won 76324 challenges by the endgame - no social game at all besides fooling a horny gay into thinking he liked him - had the backing of asshole Bruno at the jury house who convinced people he was the best player... how exactly? - won against a GODLY F4 '250. Henry Nicholson (Australian Survivor 2017 - 10th Place)' - pointless "lying about occupation" strategy with the yoga bullshit - constant confessionals about playing an amazing game as opposed to all those mouthbreathers - ESPECIALLY when he bailed on Asaga, then proceeded to blame his alliance for being systematically voted off because they "don't know how to play the game" / claiming he carried them through and without him they could do nothing - it's a freaking numbers game, how did you not expect this outcome???? - edit validating he played a great game when... what did he even do? - I did enjoy his desperate attempts at integrating in Samatau, but that really amounted to nothing since the tribe was pretty much invincible - bromance (disgust) - stealing the idol from Jacqui, taking it to the other tribe and BEING VOTED OUT WITH IT HOW DARE YOU YOU PIECE OF SHIT - would still fuck him tho '249. Aaron Polsky (Masterchef Canada 4 - 6th Place)' - I mean, just look at his alternative-barbershop-beer-and-bacon-ass face - every episode he had this same confessional about his dream business - just by looking at him you can tell he wants to open a ~rustic~ food truck hamburger joint, he doesn't need to open his mouth for us to know - okay, maybe that's not REALLY what his dream business was, but... - he did get crazy controlling delusional asshole at the hamburger challenge - dismissing everything everyone, both his teammates and the chefs said, even though he was very obviously wrong during his hamburger dictatorship power trip - using intimidation tactics to convince his team to save him from elimination even though he was the sole responsible for their loss by smugly insisting not seasoning the meat at all was the way to go - then of course, berating Thea into almost offering herself to elimination for him - he was NOT eliminated there, which made his further presence on the show pretty unbearable - his boot was much less ceremonious than it should have been (and came far too late) '248. Aaron "A.K." Knight (Australian Survivor 2017 - 15th Place)' - in the beginning of the game he was basically BvW Colton with a positive edit which is gross - the chicken idol thing was hilarious, but that was mostly other people's (Aimee <3) reactions - "hey, look, these people hate that I'm lazy. I'm gonna be even MORE lazy (fedoraemote)" - extremely high visibility every episode - so yeah, basically the usual superfan student of the game arrogant super visible, constant narrator character that everyone knows I hate - didn't even have the decency to leave in a humiliating way, and was swapfucked validating his "amazing player" delusion ugh '247. Emilly Araujo (Big Brother Brasil 17 - Winner)' - I can't believe I thought she would be better than her twin Mayla just because she didn't start a desperate showmance Week 1 - SHE DID ON WEEK 2 AND IT WAS A FAR WORSE SHOWMANCE - ditched her best friend Roberta because of Marcos - HATED Vivian even though she was as expressive as a piece of plywood (and of course Marcos capitalized on that to make her jealous) - immediately alienated everyone who ~~kindly~~ told her Marcos was a piece of shit - was just a spoiled brat with a terrible attitude to life - the only thing that made her less awful was being paired with a somehow bigger piece of shit in Marcos - seriously, by contrast she even seemed like a decent person - emphasis on "seemed" '246. Fabrizio Barata (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 8th Place)' - well first of all, he prevented LUZIA from joining the competition and for that only he already deserves this spot - since his battle against Luzia he had this aura of self-righteousness, and "playing his own game" - kept this aura of self-righteousness throughout the whole series - harbored a grudge against Abel because he had to cook with ingredients Abel "gave" him in a random-draw-based task (why???) - him becoming Mirian's #1 enemy was actually fun because they both have a terrible attitude - but at least Mirian got a negative edit to go with it, while he was supposed to be the one on the right (disgust) '245. Trevor Connie (Masterchef Canada 4 - Winner)' - as soon as he opened his mouth for the first time I thought "what a little prick, don't tell me he wins" - he won - PS: Dora is and will forever be the superior plumber chef '244. Jeff Varner (Survivor: Game Changers - 14th Place)' - Varner is a roller coaster because I HATED him back in AO, he was just mean in an unfunny tryhard way (basically jurassic corinne #YESISAIDTHAT) - then Cambodia came and I had this huge turnaround because lol what a bumblefucking mess <3 - then he was pretty great in Game Changers as Sandra's loyal minion... - until THAT happened and, you know, pretty inexcusable - I do feel bad for him on a personal level, and I do believe that wasn't his intention - but come on! who does that? - at least that validated my AO hatred for him (: - what a beautiful end to the Jeff Varner cycle '243. Raven Walton (Big Brother 19 - 6th Place)' - I honestly want to like Raven because she does have some funny moments: - pacemaker - MENSA - but seriously, she is just as pathetic as Matt and is only not ONE place above him because of the aforementioned fun stuff - and the mumbling montage sucked, Clay Honeybutt did it better >_> - plus the way she started WOOF WOOFing at Jess & Cody was just SO cringey and disgusting jfc '242. Brad Culpepper (Survivor: Game Changers - Runner-up)' - I thought he was gonna be good when the seasojn started because of the constant references to Monica and the interior decorating - but he pretty much lost all his "idiot" charm and became a genuine contender alpha asshat - had some weird, out-of-place overly dramatic moments about "how playing this game is so hard" like what? - guys who win 54726 immunity challenges, get to the FTC because of it, and are still seen as contenders (disgust) - and I couldn't decide if his treatment of Tai by the end was pathetic or just gross (probably both) - I'd much rather have him stay as a lulzy early boot, but of course he had to return to satiate Probst's boner even though the public rejected him for Cambodia '241. Mike Newton (Masterchef US 8 - 12th Place)' - all he did was complain about "those young folk underestimating him" - honestly every confessional of his revolved around that idea, it was so repetitive and annoying - at no moment did "the young folk" ever say anything about him - like, we get it, you're old, here's your trophy - either that or he was talking about the ranch he owned - so pretty much all I know about him is that he's a whiny old man who owns a ranch, congrations '240. Pablo Oazen (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - Winner)' - WHY DO THE MALE WINNERS OF MASTERCHEF BR ALL SUCK???? The male casts aren't even bad - honestly, he wasn't SATAN, just a really bad winner - like, he totally deserved it, but he was just boring and really slimy - every group task he made sure to help everyone as soon as he finished his part so the judges would always be impressed and like "how benevolent :o" - on the finale he came up with this "from trash to treasure" concept obviously to appeal to Paola who does a lot of social work and defends the "forgotten", yet good ingredients - then he made this massive backstory about his bizarre "bread and butter ice cream" dessert, that went back to the times of slavery. How can you say something bad abut a dessert with such humble roots? - anyway, everything he did seemed calculated and not really genuine and that just rubbed me the wrong way - also in the lategame he feuded with queen Irina and was a petty ass to her forever after she gave him a hard ingredient, and of course he came out on top in the end >_> - have I mentioned he's BORING? '239. Jeff Philbin (Masterchef US 8 - 6th/5th Place)' - mandatory douchelord of the season - but he wasn't funny arrogant, delusional arrogant pr anything like that. just kinda conceited - and sometimes I felt like edit wants us to relate to him or at leats feel like he "has a heart fo gold" - ew no, that never really worked - the only moment I felt bad for him was when Eboni went full-blown OTTN at the F6 challenge - and even then it was more of a "don't step this low, Eboni" thing than actually feeling bad for him lol '238. Ryan Ulrich (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 3rd Place)' - good job on not being nearly as bad as I thought you would be and STILL SUCKING - I felt like every TC he felt the need to say something clever and it just fell flat - referring to women as "females" in casual conversation always makes me wary - huge generic narrator pre-merge edit that amounted to nothing as he flopped strategically - unfunny shoehorned self-deprecation - still the occasional ~strategist~ confessionals by the early merge - the smugness made me angry, really. The whole spaghetti-clue-fight-under-the-flag ordeal was probably Ryan at his smuggest (is that even a word?) - even in the TC it seemed like he was convinced he played a great game, should learn something from Uncle Troyzan '237. Troy "Troyzan" Robertson (Survivor: Game Changers - 3rd Place)' - while it's true we could have gotten the worse version of Troyzan from OW, this wasn't much better - once again Probst's boner was stronger than viewers' wishes and he brought back another Cambodia reject - (if you want to ignore the public, bring back t-bird!) - it is true I have a special place in my heart for beta males but Troyzan just... succesfully enables Brad - and if successfully enabling a shitty alpha wasn't enough, he still had confessionals here and there patting himself on the back for his supposedly amazing game - and that scene where they run towards each other and hug at the beach... pathetic - I do like how he just shut up and acknowledge he was an useless turd at the FTC, tho - gotta give him credit for the self-awareness, but it's not ebough to compensate the frustrating gameplay and Brad cocksucking '236. Mark Wales (Asutralian Survivor 2017 - 18th Place)' - idk he scares me. I don't really get how people find him hot - his weird possessiveness with Sam, as well as his thirst for vengeance after her boot - it all felt kinda creepy - especially when his post-Sam strategy was basically intimidating his tribemates into not voting him out - apparently they're married now and Sam's pregnant? alol '235. Brien O'Brien (Masterchef US 8 - 14th Place)' - yeah just another MASSIVE, unfunny, Jeff-Philnbin-like douchelord, but this one got his comeuppance earlier - "FUCK YOU WHO SAID I COULDN'T DO IT" - Eboni <3 Nuisances '234. Ozzy Lusth (Survivor: Game Changers - 12th Place)' - not MY most-episodes-played-contestant, Redemption Island is fake news - honestly he just added NOTHING to the season, I can't remember a thing he's done - except like, insistently pull for a Brad Culpepper to win because voting for another immunitywhore to win is the closest he'll ever get to winning Survivor - I even get appreciating MicroOzzy for being an amandowned douchey presence, but here he was just... a void '233. Jason Dent (Big Brother 19 - 7th Place)' - you know the season is bad when someone whose occupation is "Rodeo Clown" isn't even in my BOTTOM 3 - his only good moment was getting Matt out but even that was just him mindlessly working for Paul so eh - like, even him being hilariously bad at the game COULD be seen as a good thing, but when it's all to Paul's benefit it just ruins the fun - plus, Jason was just an overall unpleasant person - obnoxious, shouty, apparently problematique (but I never went too deep on that), forced cowboy-isms - what else can you expect from a Rodeo Clown, really - it's like mashing two of the worst RTV archetypes of Cowboy and Screenhog into one ball of obnoxiousness - and to top it off all those "i luv my good southern family my good southern family luvs me" moments uuuuugh '232. Rômulo Neves (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 8th Place)' - what a BORING person - He lasted so damn long and I can't remember A THING he has done - all I remember was him being Marcos' right-hand-man, but more "rational" and less OTTsexistdouchelord - but he was also a sexist asshole in the way he talked about Emilly with Marcos, only disguised as a "sensible intellectual" as opposed to a pig - also he was from PMDB (disgust) - for those who don't know, it's a political party with basically no ideology of its own who just exists to leech power from whatever party they associate themselves with (pretty much all of them), and consequently leech our money '231. Brandon Kee (Project Runway 16 - 3rd Place)' - uuuuugh this gremlin - like, the guy isn't even bad, he just has no personality whatsoever and talks in the same inflection 100% of the time - it's just that all his clothes look like he wrapped the model on the remains a shower curtain - and the judges EAT. HIS. LOOK. UP. EVERY. SINGLE. TIME. - his model could jaghagdh his model could walk there in a fucking diaper and they'd be like- - you get the idea - at least this lead to his beautiful downfall at the finale where he was CONVINCED his flamingo-themed shower curtain collection would give him the win, so when he was announced 3rd place he started CRYING <3 - guy didn't deserve this on a JustinFromTAR27 level, but at least we got to see him experiencing failure ONCE - had he won he'd be bottom 10 for sure just because of the clear bias '230. Daniel Pontes (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 7th Place)' - why did BBB17 decide to cast a bunch of older males who ended up being lategame MOR nonentities? Everybody knows older womyn is where it's at - he immediately formed this MORP-irrelevant-people-bonding with Marinalva and remained in irrelevance forever - I just didn't really like the nice-family's-man vibe he gave off and how he tended to distance himself from every important decision not to be a "player" - even though he was't grating, he did have that self-righteous approach to the game '229. Eureka (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 10th Place)' - her Episode 1 stint of making some pathetic sarcastic/mean comment whenever possible (and impossible) just soured me on her from the start - then there's the fact she's just so L O U D without being interesting enought to back it up - and all the "prolematique" bit involving... I don't even remember anymore, anorexia? - yeah, idc, she sucks - (and also I completely forgot to put her in these rankings which forced me to fix the entire numerical order, fuck you Eureka) '228. Claire Buitendorp (Project Runway 16 - 9th Place)' - I GET liking the twins, and I agree that they gave life to the season, but many things about them bothered me - The mannerisms were hilarious, yes, but Shawn was the messier one so let's address that later on - Claire on the other hand was the more level-headed of the twins, thus making her the more boring one - she was also the one who started most of those "let's bash everyone elses' designs" confessionals which were just bleh - She was also ALMOST eliminated so many times at the beginning and kept surviving over better people, making me start disliking her specifically - also the one to get really stubborn and just go "well I don't agree with them *smug*" about the judges' opinions on her bland clothes - and of course, the whole tapemeasuregate, which ended in her making herself up to be the victim of Margarita (who admittedly was a raging bitch there) when she was fully conscious she was actually cheating - I just wish she had been kicked off before eliminating Shawn, because I could see a redemption arc coming from her sister :( '227. Dillon Carman (Big Brother Canada 5 - 5th Place)' - he started the show rubbing me the wrong way, trying to out-douche DALLAS and somehow succeding - and then they try to convince us that he's "such a sweet boy!" for the rest of the show which is... nah - his mushy scenes with Emily sucked, it was just bland romance and none of them really had a personality to keep me invested - also he was one of those newbies who decide to stick with the veterans who only use them as pawns instead of #fightingthepower - overall just a boring, mostly irrelevant, mildly unpleasant presence who waaaaay overstayed his welcome '226. J.T. Thomas (Survivor: Game Changers - 16th Place)' - I'm a very torn on this one in many ways - first I'm torn on JT himself because while his first incarnation is ABHORRENT, every futher appearence was a massive derailment of his ~~big reputation~~ (what is this, Total Drama?) and I LIVE FOR IT - still that doesn't mean he didn't win a season and got the record of first perfect game ggggggg - second, I'm torn on how hot he looked on that cast pic, love me some JThicc (ok) (moan) - anyway, back to this season, I loved how terrible he was and I love the humiliating way he got out - but also... he was pretty terrible? - he was KEEN on getting Sandra out which is... perfectly logical but idc fuk u anyway - but the true terrible part also the whole issue with Michaela, IDK if it's just me but the whole ordeal was ridden with racial undertones yikes - anyway, #Michaelowned '225. Adam Parkin (Australian Survivor 2017 - 23rd Place)' - god, it feels weird writing "23rd place" - anyway, the guy wasn't BAD, but he was just a high-vis dominating strategic guy and lasted two episodes - his idol scrambling against AK was hilarious but both of them sucked so who cares - #Taraowned '224. Alexis Michelle (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 5th Place)' - Season 9 didn't really have anyone truly hatable, Alexis was just a mildly unpleasant presence that WOULD NEVER GO AWAY - more than once she was super salty like "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME MY LOOK WAS SHIT" as if this wasn't a competition? - and even if someone told her, now this is just conjecture, I really doubt she'd just say "oh ok thanks I'll fix it" - If this happened once ok, but it was a recurrent theme with her and it was uncomfy - plus she was kinda really bad at everything, which gave me a lot of secondhand embarrassment - but it wasn't even a laughable way, I felt bad for her mediocrity and wanted her to go home spare herself from it already - like, it would solve both our problems. She'd stop making an ass of herself and I'd stop cringing constantly '223. Sierra Dawn Thomas (Survivor: Game Changers - 9th Place)' - what was sierra dawm thomas? - it always felt like the show was trying to go STRATEGICG.ODDESS route with her, but they never really went all the way - which resulted in someone with a really weird and inconsistent edit - she constantly went from a nobody to major strategic threat to the point where Sandra Diaz-Twine herself said they need to get rid of "SIERRA. DAWN. THOMAS." - then she went back to being a nobody again, had some "badass" confessionals, became UTR again ???? - also I never really understood her role in the strategy. Was she the mastermind behind the counteralliance? was she Brad Culpepper's lapdog? Or was she the brains behind him? I just... don't understand her role on that season '222. Matt van der Helm (Masterchef Canada 4 - 9th/8th Place)' - he was super relevant in the beginning and was just a pointless CP narrator with no real plot - plus some casual arrogance and a few (a lot) "I LIVED IN ASIA" bragging - basically he was super visible for someone who offered so little content and was just pointless in the grand scheme of things - (if there is a grand scheme of things, that is. Masterchef Canada is just terrible at storytelling) '221. Charles Burns (The Apprentice UK 13 - 11th/10th/9th Place)' - apart from his super smug and annoying first episode showing, Charles never really did anything TOO BAD - the thing that bothers me about him is just how he was obviously the weak link in pretty much every task yet just passed under Lord Sugar's radar for someone better to be fired - and STILL he acted smug all the time - his firing was so overdue it wasn't even satisfying to see him getting the boot on the triple-firing from that trainwreck of a challenge '220. Matt & Redmond (The Amazing Race 29 - 4th Place)' - I the beginning I thought I could stomach them just being that bland dominating MOR alpha male team - the constant leg puns every single episode were incredibly cringey, but nothing too bad, honestly - the moment I truly sarted to dislike Matt & Redmond, though, is the whole u-turn drama - they got ridiculously petty with Vanck & Ashton over that U-Turn and just decided to pester tham for the rest of the race because of that - the constant obnoxious taunting, intimidation, and self-righteous confessional bitching were just a terrible experience throughout - also their mention of "having the advantage of no drama because it's a guys team" (alien) - they have like, one good episode in Vietnam where they were mostly chill MORP dudes and I enjoyed their presence, but that was after an entire season of terrible and it's just enough to propel them up to... 220, gj '219. Nicola "Ziggy" Zagame (Australian Survivor 2017 - 6th Place)' - Ziggy was just a ball of nothingness for her entire (long) stay in the game - she was a terrible player who got lots of advantages and misused pretty much everything - most of what she did consisted of being a Locky follower with seemingly no game of her own but that olympian mentality of a fair game - even the only ~fun~ moment I can remember her for, which is the Anneliese vote where she goes quasi-Crysral Cox and shouts "I'M VOTING FOR ANNELIESE" at the confessional booth was severely detracted by the fact there was absolutely no buildup or explanation for a feud between the two - which makes it look like an even more wasted storyline potential, since later in the game she actually idoled out Anneliese '218. Valter Herzmann (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 3rd Place)' - for the first like, 3/4 of the season Valter didn't exist except to be highly praised by his cooking abilities - when he started emerging as... an existing being, he alternated from weird crazy person who made funny out-of-place comments and faces, to just an asshole - I did feel like the "weird out-of-place comments" were just him being an asshole, but while they could be funny at times (mostly on Cody-Nickson-esque situations of not giving the expecting reaction/answer in a generic social proceeding), they could also be unnecessarily rude ("I'm afraid Leonardo will hit me with his butt and knock me out of the door") or just plain sexist '217. Aja (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 9th Place)' - Aja was barely a presence in the actual show, and when she was she was just complaining about something pointless or nonsensical - she just found issues on complete non-issues every damn task and it just seemed like she was trying to divert attention to herself - plus she overstayed her welcome by being good at acrobatics lipsync - not even THE Valentina rant can save her because her personality was just so tiring '216. Sarah Tilleke (Australian Survivor 2017 - 8th Place)' - Sarah is pretty much the Australian Kelley Wentworth, except she was never really in a situation that made me feel obliged to root for her - while not actively bad, Sarah was just EVERYWHERE and every word that came out of her mouth was strategy - I feel like even Henry and AK are less of a gamebot than she is, they're just waaay more obnoxious as a person while Sarah was... barely a person - whenever we got some form of "personal" content from Sarah it was just "don't underestimate me for being a model", "I'm not just a pretty face (gretchen)" which inevitably revolved back into game - another thing that bothers me about Sarah is how she follows the whole "big moves for the sake of big moves" mentality, especialy by the merge, which actually costs her game - also what is the reason for that MASSIVE plot with Anneliese to exist again? They had this huge SNEAKY SNEAKY thing going on at the pre-merge, only for the whole storyline to be abruptly dropped and Sarah to unceremoniously boot Anneliese? - so yeah, despite the previews that hyped her I never really expected much from Sarah and she still ended up disappointing me '215. Cody Nickson (Big Brother 19 - 11th Place)' - It's really hard for you not to like someone who is the constant target of mindless intimidation from Paul Abrahamian and his minions and yet... Cody just succeeds at it - the thing with Cody is, he is always half-complaining-half-bragging about no one wanting to play the game with him, but... he totally brought that on himself on Week 1 - his entire HoH reign, while occasionally funny, was probably the worst social game from an HoH including people like Devin and BBCan2Paul - like, I know, you're one of those guys who is proud of saying "EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK" but how do you expect that to work on Big Brother? - and it wasn't even an "exactly what you think" thing, he was just unnecessarily rude to people. For him to shut down Meghan like he did when she first approached him was not even bad gameplay, it was just lack of basic human decency - and don't get me started on how he was basically the personification of Toxic Masculinity - he's one of those shitty guys who REALLY take proud in not showing emotions, which is one of my least favorite kind of people - especially when he uses those standards to make other people feel like shit, the way he treated Josh was just revolting (and that was before Josh began with the pots and pans bullshit) - now all that may make it seem like he deserved bottom 2 with Marcos, but there's one great thing abvout Cody, and that is Jessica Graf <3 - that will be discussed more on her write-up, but let me just say all their interactions that did not involve smoochy smooching were gold - and of couse he had to return to fuck up her game beyond repair *sigh* - I feel like he just would be much better as a second boot and join the club of First HoH Disasters - but again, him being on jury guaranteed Josh a vote to win, which is amazing <3 (also yeah, I know he apologized to Josh and family but the way he treated him was DISGUSTING and still make me feel really uncomfortable) They Certainly Exist '214. Caleb Reynolds (Survivor: Game Changers - 18th Place)' - honestly why was he even in that season, I can't remember a thing he's done except have bad taste in allies - after my recent google findings of "Sandra - You aren't a game changer" I actually want to put him lower but he's too irrelevant for me to care '213. Elliot van Emden (The Apprentice UK 13 - 16th Place)' - decrepit rat creature who always tried to point at other people for fucking up despite doing absolutely nothing in all tasks he competed - lord sugar's reaction to him talking about his grandma to pitch a product tho <3 '212. Vitor Bourguignon (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 7th Place)' - more like vitor BOREguignon amirite - no, really, everyone on the show acted like he was such a ~big character~ and had ~such a personality~ but he was just a regular cook with lots of bland CP narrating confessionals - and this mass delusion in the cast somehow made him a fan favorite too? - I know this is horrible, but I was so relieved when he cut his finger and was medevac'd early because I knew my bby Douglas was in danger - then he RETURNS and cooks after everybody had finished and been judged (granted, with the other players consent but still ugh) gets a super long CPP sequence just for him, makes an AMAZING dish and Douglas is booted which made me IRATE - then he was eliminated like, next episode alol <3 - THEN HE RETURNS IN THE RETURNEE COMP >:( - OVER NAYANANGEL >:( >:( >:( - and just continues to be a CPbland guy until his boot not much later - I think he cuts his finger AGAIN after returning, which is hilarious on paper, but I was already tired of his presence - your biggest personality trait is cutting your finger, gj '211. Jade English (The Apprentice UK 13 - 7th/6th Place)' - more like jade ENGLISH amirite - anyway, Jade was a nobody who just appeared from time to time to be bitchy to Joanna - apparently she was "very good at sales" which made her take all the spotlight and leave her teammates LIVID in the stadium stand task, but that was more of a Sarah-Jayne/Joanna moment - honestly, everything I remember about her involves Joanna, I feel like her sole reason to exist was to start pointless discussions with her - whenever she didn't interact with Joanna she didn't really exist, which was a huge chunk of her considerable stay - so basically boring, one-note, and stayed in for too long (could have been a good early boot I guess) '210. Taise Spolti (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 13th Place)' - it's not that I dislike her, she just added nothing to the show whatsoever and stayed there like, halfway through it - she had a funny restingbitchface, I'll give her that - and post-show she started dating VALTER which seems really wrong but it's actually pretty fitting since they're both sour, inexpressive southerners '209. Harrison Jones (The Apprentice UK 13 - 7th/6th Place)' - Harrison didn't really do anything bad, but every task he was in her performed mediocrely, and when they lost he put on this façade of being SUCH A WORKHORSE and always survived because of that - he made his way all the way to Top 6 by doing that, and I'm pretty sure he made some fuckup on every single task he has been in - it was just annoying, and when he didn't have anymore meat shields to hide behind on his last task he just started fumbling about "I DIDN'T KNOW NUTTIN ABOUT WOMEN'S CLOTHING" 26536 times as if that was some excuse to fail that task - points for his hilarious stint as a singer during a tesk because his team wanted to save money on an entertainer <3 them somehow still winning that task because Siobhan went crazy with the wine <3 '208. Monique Gabiatti (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 6th Place)' - Monique she just lasted a loong time in the game and did nothing remotely interesting besides looking really kinda sour and miserable all the time - nothing about her personality was interesting at all and by her last few episodes it just seemed like she didn't really want to be there '207. Zheng Yuanchang & Wang Likun (The Amazing Race China 4 - 2nd Place)' - part of the trifecta of extremely boring couples who made it extremely far - only place lower because they COULD have gone home earlier but survived a NEL '206. Emily Hawkin (Big Brother Canada 5 - 12th Place)' - I expected much worse from her because she seemed like one of those girls who "are not like other girls, they're like, really weird" - turns out she was just that shitty brand of newbie who instead of fighting the power decided to ally to the vets who use them as pawns - If only she had an interesting personality to make up for the terrible choice in allies, but she was just boring '205. Malcolm Freberg (Survivor: Game Changers - 17th Place)' - the only time I ever liked Malcolm was during Caramoan because the season's horribleness forced me to - this time he was similar to his Philippines self: a narrator, very strategically oriented, and tryhardy-witty - except he was eliminated way sooner in this CLUSTERFUCK of a vote thanks to his buddy JT Thomas Jr. which was admittedly hilarious - thanks for being Sandra's meat shield in that vote I guess '204. Luciana Braga (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 20th Place)' - she didn't do anything for the 2 episodes she existed, and prevented SEXYHAG from joining the competition so she kinda really sucks '203. Zed & Shabbir (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 7th Place)' - eh, they did nothing for me - also Shabbir looked really sad all the time even thought he really wasn't, it was kinda unsettling '202. Jordan Levin (Masterchef Canada 4 - 11th Place)' - I actually liked Jordan on the first episode because he seemed like an OTT cheery gay - then he didn't really exist and only showed up occasionally to make generic ~sassy~ remarks and ew '201. Ana Luiza Teixeira (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 9th Place) ' - Ana is weird because I actually liked her brand of awkwardness at the beginning - then she just started crying at EVERYTHING and it got kinda ridiculous - and the edit endorsed the crying as something "sweet", so suddenly we got a sweetheart edit right there - but it actually never felt quite genuine because once in a while we could see her true colors - the most notable example (that actually still bothers me) is on the fishing task when her hook tangles with Mirians' and she says she "caught a piranha" (piranha has a very... sexual connotation in brazil) - like, I get Mirian is an OTTN lunatic but you just don't say that about an old lady. and even then edit kept showing her to us as "the sweetheart" - If this was a Neleh/Penny kind of sweetheart edit that sort of crumbles down midway I would love Ana Luiza, but they kept shoving the sweetheart thing down our throats even after some... questionable moments '200. J.P. Hilsabeck (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 9th Place)' - JP apparetly has a massive following now, and while I certainly get that, I just don't get... him - It was fun for the first few episodes when everyone just referred to JP like "he has no idea what he's doing", or "I have no idea where his head's at" - also there was this hilarious string of confessionals in one of the first episodes where he just goes on about the guys at the fire station which lol - unfortunately, instead of being utrfun for the rest of the season, JP actually went full invisible and only existed as a number for the then-hated-by-me Chrissy/Ryan alliance - even the "things like that" quote that everyone seems to love went completely over my head and I had to watch the episode again to see what people were talking about. it was that unremarkable to me - but what bothers me the most about JP is how we had easily the best episode of the season completely wasted on the elimination of Ryan Ulrich's meat shield - that episode took me to such a high compared to the dryness that HvHvH was being, only to drop it SO LOW with such an anticlimatic, boring, inconsequent boot of human cardboard cutout JP Hilsabeck - I know it wasn't really his fault but he has so little content for a... what, 10th placer(?) that that's what I immediately associate him with so bye '199. Qiang Zi & Zhang Xingyue (The Amazing Race China 4 - 4th Place)' - part of the trifecta of extremely boring couples who made it extremely far - they weren't actually bad but had a feud with a team I liked the most so here they are '198. Guilherme Cardadeiro (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 9th Place)' - I had my eye on Guilherme from the start because he seemed like the winner - then he proceeded to be extremely boring for 4 straight episodes which made me even sure-er that he would win - I was #Blindsided by his boot and, but kinda happy actually because he was a bland CP(P)4 waste of space[ - then he returned and I was like "ah ha! so he is the winner after all", except he was eliminted AT THE SAME EPISODE - this made me so angry because I just wasted 2 hours of my life watching an extremely boring guy return and be eliminated - plus he prevented Angelicag.oddess from returning '197. Natália Clementin (Masterchef Brasil 4 - 18th Place)' - irrelevant fourth boot - all I remember is that she cried a lot and had issues using salt '196. Jericho Malabonga (Australian Survivor 2017 - Winner)' - uuugh, Jericho's placement here is a really hard one - I ADORE how he won a season that was so keen in B I G M O V E S by just being sochele and lowkey the entire time - and I love how he can have some unexplainably adorable scenes (when he kept nonchalantly binging ice cream despite being lactose intolerant lol <3) - but what I love about him ends there, because during the entire game all he did was be Luke's right-hand man and that is UNACCEPTABLE - sure it's pretty amazing gameplay-wise, but I can never consider Jericho character-wise as more than an extension of Luke - plus he had some suuuuper creepy one-liners at every tribal council and I think it was supposed to be funny but they just freaked me out (the dying cat one, jeez) - I was also devastated when he took Tessa out from jury, she was such a weirdo, I was sure she would deliver at FTC '195. Ciera Eastin (Survivor: Game Changers - 20th Place)' - S H E V O T E D O U T H E R M O M - no, really, I always forget she was on that season - she was just back to her mediocre BvW self except reduced to 1 episode '194. Mayla Araújo (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 17th/16th Place)' - While the twins were still in the house and we had to decide, I actually didn't see a difference between Mayla and Emilly - the only difference was that Mayla was trying to start a shitty showmance to stay and Emilly wasn't (oh, the irony) which made me lowkey root for Emilly to stay - looking back, I'd taken her over Emilly any day, but all we got was 6 episodes of nothing from Mayla so here she stands '193. Cameron Heard (Big Brother US 19 - 17th Place)' - dude was eliminated day 1, what's there to say? - I was kinda rooting for his downfall just because of how he played up the "cool nerd!" thing when he eas just... another nerd - but after he was eliminated I kinda just completely forgot he existed so eh '192. Mark Chrysler (Big Brother Canada 5 - 16th Place)' - gj on being a male first boot on BBCan #Karenowned - but IDK you - also lmao @Arisa making a joke about his irrelevance to his face '191. Dan & Riya (The Amazing Race Canada 5 - 9th Place)' - as Youtubers I expected them to be ATROCIOUS but they were actually very irrelevant and I can't remember a single thing they did in their 2-episode-stay - their intro video kinda scarred me for life though, who even watches this shit? '190. Odette Blacklock (Australian Survivor 2017 - 13th Place)' - Odette is so... bizarre - really, she is one of those characters whose edit is so disjointed and nonsensical I can't help but get the feeling editors are deliberately witholding information - but working with the content we have, the impression is that Odette just really doesn't know how to play this game - for the first like, 10 episodes she pretty much had NO footage and seemed to vote for whoever was getting the most votes in a TC - when she started emerging, it was because people were fed up with her gameplay, and in confessionals she started talking all about her brilliant strategy - except I still don't get what it was, and she was eliminated in a very weird tribal council with not so much explanation as to WHY - all I can think of is that they thought she'd flip for Samatau since all she did was vote for whoever received the most votes - but yeah, I just can't have a real opinion on Odette just because she made no sense to me '189. Mark Herlaar (Australian Survivor 2017 - 21st Place)' - I always tend to root against physically fit old men because they usually go against everything I like in old men (Joeangel is an exception of course <3) - and he was just that, the "benevolent grandpa" who everybody loved so much - except it was kinda weird because he was also disturbingly portrayed as a sex symbol - what matters is that (still not sure if willingly or just because he was dumb) he was Tessa's meat shield and that's why he makes it this high '188. Xiu Jie Kai & Alyssa (The Amazing Race China 4 - Winners)' - the last of the bland couples - the only reason they're higher than the others is because I dubbed them "Luigi Guy" in my episode-by-episode rankings and I still laugh remembering that '187. Necco Ceresani (Masterchef US 8 - 15th Place)' - I think I could say we have reached the most neutral point in the entire ranking - Necco lasted a couple of episodes (like, 5?) yet I remember NOTHING about him - he was praised for his ravioli once on episode 2 then disappeared into oblivion until an UTR1 boot episode - I think the thing I remember most about him is how his chest hair kept showing *shudders* '186. Kudzanai Karidza (Project Runway 16 - 14th Place)' - the second victim of PR16's BlackMaleSlaughter and probably the most irrelevant one - his edit was like, UTR-UTR-CP (jeez, I would have never seen his boot coming!) - and... that's all. his hair is cool, I guess '185. Seth & Olive (The Amazing Race 29 - 9th Place)' - they were definitely the most well-matched pair of the season - unortunately, that makes them the most boring one - they were pleasant people during their stay, but thankfully it was a short one and we could see the other trainwrecks shine <3 '184. Ieda Wobeto (Big Brother Brasil 17 - 3rd Place)' - for the first 70 year old on BBB, Ieda was... disappointing - she was a rich old woman who bragged in her intro video about "being stubborn", I was expecting trainwreck for sure, but she was just sour and UTR - I even felt inclined to like her in the beginning because she was old and sour, but she just turned out to be extremely irrelevant and boring - plus she coasted all the way to the F3 by doing NOTHING and received a whopping 3% of the votes to win - I could say she stole the spot of better people in that F3, but who am I kidding, this cast SUCKED ASS '183. Deyonté Weather (Project Runway 16 - 13th Place)' - Deyonté started episode 1 big, he was high-vis, driven, focused, had confessionals about his backstory, and blew everyone away winning the first task - I expected him to be the top dog of the competition for sure - turns out he just excelled in Red Carpet Dresses which was the theme of the first challenge lol - so he was dragged by along the middle for a couple episodes and was unceremoniously booted 4th, closing the BlackMaleSlaughter - he also had this HORRIFYING scene where he pierced a needle through his finger, I'd rather not have seen that '182. Sentell McDonald (Project Runway 16 - 15th Place).' - the first victim of BlackMaleSlaughter, Sentell didn't really exist during Episode 1 and I was just REALLY pissed because he made this hideous, shapeless, cocoon-like (Jasmine Masters who?) design and didn't even get in the BOTTOM 2 - but then episode 2 came and he had some really cute scenes talking to his boyfriend (thus making it clear to viewers that was his boot episode oops) and I was just "awww" - but he was irrel and lasted 2 episodes so bye '181. Cate Meade (Masterchef US 8 - 4th Place)' - Cate was a major character of the season, for the most part I felt like she was the "protagonist" and "main narrator" of the whole thing - her content was heavily CP(P) and she was fairly competent - she had relations with many contestants, most notably the lategam friendship with Eboni, but they were just your usual like-dislike thing - pretty much I'm writing all that to say she was boring and sucked a whole lot of screentime that could go for not making people like Necco just a walking tuff of chest hair - she wasn't UNLIKABLE, I dare say she can even be likable if you're into generic narrations by a pleasant blonde - but I'm not so there she is '180. Devon Pinto (Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers - 4th Place)' - speaking of extemely boring characters with a disproportionately large chunk of narrating screentime... - much like Cate, Devon is someone who I felt was always there but I could never find a reason to find them interesting - he did have meaningful relationships with people, the Unlikely Allies (does anyone still find those interesting?) Alliance with Ryan for example, complete with betrayal and peacemakingdangerdave in the end... which I was still completely uninvested in because Devon is boring af and Ryan sucks - also the friendship with Ashley, which was really fun (them making fun of Ben behind his back <3) but that and the scene where he ranted about some random shit in the middle of TC were his only good moments - he was EXTREMELY robbed by the bullshit twist tho, gotta give him that. Especially after that move he made to get Dr Mike out, I truly felt for the guy no matter how boring and uninspiring I found him throughout the whole thing - and I found him very (boring and uninspiring I found him throughout the whole thing) '179. Jenny Cavellier (Masterchef US 8 - 11th Place)' - balanced edit was never Masterchef US's forte, and Jenny is just another example of it - sure, she was a middle-of-the-road kind of person the entire competition, but we pretty much got no content of her and she made it decently far - I thought Jenny was kinda sweet and I wanted to like her, but she was UTRP at best so there she is '178. Jaymes Mansfield (RuPaul's Drag Race 9 - 14th Place)' - Jaymes was a first boot of RPDR, so she could do basically nothing - I remember her acting/looking perpetually drunk, which I'm still not sure if it was intentional or not but... yeah that's it '177. Alisha Sood (Masterchef Canada 4 - 10th Place)' - Alisha had this bizarre edit of UTR1-UTR1-UTR1-OTTP5, which clearly builds her as just a device fro Aaron's plot - Aaron is an asshole, doesn't take responsibility, saves himself, and this OTTP Angel who's just emerged is tragically booted, making viewers hate Aaron even more - while yes, I did despise Aaron, it had nothing to do with her because she was a nobody - the OTTPness seemed genuine tho, so this seems like a good place for her '176. Berta Schneider (Masterchef Profissionais Brasil 2 - 13th Place)' - a very UTR 2nd episode boot - I just liked her because a) she's an older woman - b) her name allowed Fogaça to make terrible dad puns like, "você está a-Berta a opiniões? :^)" 175. gave him a piece of her meat 174. she didn't exist besides that one moment 173. I was READY to have them as my faves 172. really shafted by the edit 171. returned to visibility oblivion Enjoyable Pretty Damn Decent G.oddesses Queens Of The Universe (The Waves Part And Engulf Them And The Water Is Warm) Contestants Big Brother US 19 Alex Ow Christmas Abbott Dominique Cooper Elena Davies Jessica Graf Jillian Parker Josh Martinez Kevin Schlehuber Mark Jansen Megan Lowder Ramses Soto 193.Cameron Heard 215.Cody Nickson 233.Jason Dent 243.Raven Walton 252.Matthew Clines 255.Paul Abrahamian Big Brother Canada 5 Cassandra Shahinfar Dallas Cormier Demetres Giannitsos Dre Gwenaelle Gary Levy Ika Wong Jackie McCurrach Karen Singbeil Neda Kalantar Sindy Nguyen William Laprise Desbiens 192.Mark Chrysler 206.Emily Hawkin 227.Dillon Carman 251.Kevin Martin 257.Bruno Ielo Big Brother Brasil 17 Antônio Rafaski Elis Nair Gonçalves Gabriela Flor Bitencourt Ilmar Fonseca Luis Felipe Ribeiro Manoel Rafaski Marinalva Almeida Mayara Motti Pedro Falcão Roberta Freitas Vivian Amorim 184.Ieda Wobeto 194.Mayla Araújo 230.Daniel Pontes 232.Rômulo Neves 247.Emilly Araújo 258.Marcos Harter Survivor: Game Changers Andrea Boehlke Aubry Bracco Cirie Fields Debbie Wanner Hali Ford Michaela Bradshaw Sandra Diaz-Twine Sarah Lacina Tai Trang Tony Vlachos Zeke Smith 195.Ciera Eastin 205.Malcolm Freberg 214.Caleb Reynolds 223.Sierra Dawn Thomas 226.J.T. Thomas 234.Ozzy Lusth 237.Troyzan Robertson 242.Brad Culpepper 244.Jeff Varner Survivor: Heroes vs Healers vs Hustlers Alan Ball Ali Elliott Ashley Nolan Chrissy Hofbeck Cole Medders Desi Williams Jessica Johnston Joe Mena Katrina Radke Lauren Rimmer Mike Zahalsky Patrick Bolton Roark Luskin Simone Nguyen 180.Devon Pinto 200.J.P. Hilsabeck 238.Ryan Ulrich 253.Ben Driebergen Australian Survivor 2017 Aimee Stanton Anneliese Wilson Ben Morgan Jacqui Patterson Jarrad Seng Joan Caballero Kate Temby Kent Nelson Locky Gilbert Michelle Dougan Peter Conte Samantha Gash Tara Pitt Tessa O'Halloran 189.Mark Herlaar 190.Odette Blacklock 196.Jericho Malabonga 216.Sarah Tilleke 219.Nicola "Ziggy" Zagame 225.Adam Parkin 236.Mark Wales 248.Aaron "A.K." Knight 250.Henry Nicholson 256.Luke Toki The Amazing Race 29 Becca & Floyd Brooke & Scott Kevin & Jenn Jessie & Francesca London & Logan Michael & Liz Shamir & Sara Tara & Joey Vanck & Ashton 185.Seth & Olive 220.Matt & Redmond The Amazing Race Canada 5 Aaron & Deb Adam & Andrea Andrea & Ebonie Karen & Bert Korey & Ivana Megan & Courtney Sam & Paul 191.Dan & Riya 203.Zed & Shabbir 254.Kenneth & Ryan The Amazing Race China 4 Deng Bin & Wang Xinyu Fan Bingbing & Xie Yilin Lu Ting & Xuyang Yuzhuo Wu Minxia & Zhang Xiaocheng Zhang Jike & Zhang Chuanming 188.Xiu Jie Kai & Alyssa 199.Qiang Zi & Zhang Xingyue 207. Zheng Yuanchang & Wang Likun Masterchef US 8 Adam Wong Caitlin Jones Daniel Pontes-Macedo Dino Angelo Luciano Ignacio Eboni Henry Gabriel Lewis Heather Dombrosky Jason Wang Jennifer Williams Mark Togni Paige Jimenez Reba Billingsley Sam Reiff-Pasarew Yachecia Holston 179.Jenny Cavellier 181.Cate Meade 187.Necco Ceresani 235.Brien O'Brien 239.Jeff Philbin 241.Mike Newton Masterchef Canada 4 Alice Luo Barrie McConachie Justine Joyal Kimberly Duffus Mai Nguyen Miranda Wasstrom Thea van Herwaarden 177.Alisha Sood 202.Jordan Levin 222.Matt van der Helm 245.Trevor Connie 249.Aaron Polsky Masterchef Brasil 4 Abel Chang Aderlize Martins Bruno Viotto Caroline Martins Deborah Werneck Douglas Holler Fernando Ferreira Leonardo Santos Michele Crispim Mirian Cobre Nayane Barreto Roger Fernandes Victor Vieira Yukontorm Tappabutt 197.Natália Clementin 201.Ana Luiza Teixeira 204.Luciana Braga 210.Taise Spolti 212.Vitor Bourguignon 218.Valter Herzmann 246.Fabrizio Barata Masterchef Brasil Profissionais 2 Angélica Vitali Bárbara Cardin Clécio Campos Edney Moreira Francisco Pinheiro Guilherme Cardadeiro Irina Cordeiro Lubyanka Baltar Mirna Gomes Pedro Pecego Raíssa Ribeiro Ravi Leite William Williges 176.Berta Schneider 208.Monique Gabiatti 240.Pablo Oazen Project Runway 16 Aaron Myers Amy Bond Ayana Ife Batani-Khalfani ChaCha Yu Kentaro Kameyama Kenya Freeman Margarita Alvarez Michael Brambila Samantha Rei Shawn Buitendorp 182.Sentell McDonald 183.Deyonté Weather 186.Kudzanai Karidza 228.Claire Buitendorp 231.Brandon Kee RuPaul's Drag Race 9 Charlie Hides Cynthia Lee Fontaine Farrah Moan Kimora Blac Nina BoNina Brown Peppermint Sasha Velour Shea Couleé Trinity Taylor Valentina 178.Jaymes Mansfield 217.Aja 224.Alexis Michelle 229.Eureka The Apprentice UK 13 Andrew Brady Anisa Topan Bushra Saikh Danny Grant Elizabeth McKenna James White Jeff Wan Joanna Jarjue Michaela Wain Ross Fretten Sajan Shah Sarah-Jayne Clark Sarah Lynn Siobhan Smith 209.Harrison Jones 211.Jade English 213.Elliot van Emden 221.Charles Burns